Card List
A collection of all the cards found in the game. Feel free to add new cards here. Celestial Write the first section of your page here. artemis.jpg|Artemis - Originated from the goddess of the moon. Being extremely adept at archery, she is also the goddess of hunting. Famous for her merciless figure, she is Apollo's twin sister, She regards the devils of darkness as good hunting targets. However, it is not a good idea to let her loose to chase devils. Athena.jpg|Originated from the goddess of war, Despite Gaia's curse, she was born as Zeus Daughter. And was in a good relationship with her father. She takes the form of a virgin with the holy shield, Aegis. Her combat skills are very helpful to her contractors. However, contractors should not sign a contract with Ares and her at the same time. Heimdallr.jpg|Originated from the ancestors of humans. She is the goddess who gave humans orders and ranks. She has the Gjallarhorn and the golden-maned horse gulltoppr with her. She will signal the end of days with Gjallarhorn when ragnarok becomes imminent. Everytime i wake up, i hear the sound of heimdallr's horn. Is every day really the end of days? Yuki.jpg|Originated from the snow lady, The spirit of snow takes the form of a beautiful woman. One might imagine that the spirit of snow would have an extremely low body temperature, but Yuki's hands are warm. Otherworldly Write the first section of your page here. Gaia.jpg|Originated from the goddess of Earth. She gave birth to Uranus, and once again gave birth to the Titans with Uranus. Her name means the ground or the Earth itself. She is one of the mothers of the gods, But she does not hold great control over them. One must save her children from Tartarus to sign a contract with her. morrigan.jpg|Originated from the goddess of war. As one of the Badb Catha, her name means the "great queen". She is the avatar of the grey crow, the master of transformation. She is also known as "The queen of the crows", "The queen of combat", and "The Seducer". Contractors must keep in mind that signing a contract with Badb Catha causes endless fights with others. prometheus.jpg|Originated from the bringer of fire. Daughter of lapetos of the Titans, she stole the fire from Zeus and gave it to humans, Evoking Zeus's anger. Signed a contract with her to return the light, but the result was not as good. Underworld Write the first section of your page here. Dionysus.jpg|Originated from the god of wine, Her name means "Born Twice". She taught herself how to ferment wine, and deided to teach humans her knowledge. However, contractors who sign a contract with her to safe a little money on alcohol are simply fools. lich rare.jpg|Originated from an undead magician. If a monk or a magician of higher rank decided to turn herself into an eternal being for stronger magic, she turns into a lich. In return for making herself undead, she gains eternal life. Her skills and magic power way exceed that of ordinary humans. Nightmare.jpg|Originated from the devil that shows dreams, She takes the form of a black mare, and is also known as the spirit of nightmares. Unlike succubus and incubus, this one shows horror instead of pleasure. She can be powerful when dealing with devils of low mental strength, but the contractorsmust be careful because he can have nightmares too.